


La caja

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Jack recibe un paquete. Reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. Día 15: Caja





	La caja

Le había llegado un paquete misterioso. Estaba en la entrada de su casa. Una simple caja envuelta. No tenía nombre ni dirección, salvo sus datos personales: Jack Crawford.

No lo pensó dos veces y llamó a sus agentes del FBI. El escuadrón de bombas llegó, usaron a un perro para asegurar que no sean explosivos. Cuando dio negativo, su equipo formado por Brayan Zeller y Jimmy Price iniciaron su labor de investigación en el laboratorio.

Cuando Jack por informes ellos le mostraron el contenido del extraño paquete.

Un pelo de perro, en una pequeña bolsa; la receta de Zapallo Italiano, un platillo Gourmet sencillo, nada elegante. También unas fotos unidas con un clip, de la desparecida doctora Bedelia Du Maurier, sentada junto a una venta que mostraba el mar. Ella llevaba un vestido escotado en "V" de encaje negro y brilloso, el cabello largo, su rímel se veía corrido por lágrimas. Ella tenía las piernas cruzadas pero en una segunda foto donde movía la pierna se observaba que le faltaba una. La última foto atada era una pierna, detrás de ella una receta que decía: "Carne asada glaseada con canela y azúcar morena".

Ninguno de sus investigadores necesitaron informarles de quienes eran el paquete.

Incluso una nota escrita con puño y letra del causante de sus pesadillas:

"Querido Jack, ha pasado un año desde que supiste de nosotros. Te enviamos un regalo para que estemos presentes en tus recuerdos. Le enviaba recetas a Du Maurier de como la prepararía, hoy en nuestro aniversario planeo usar una de ellas porque el Zapallo, lo planeo preparar cuando por fin estés en nuestra mesa, otra vez. Con amor, el Dr. Hannibal Lecter".

Desde entonces Jack junto a su equipo no dejo de buscar a Hannibal y a Will, ya que se confirmó que estaban vivos y juntos.


End file.
